The present invention relates to integrated circuit device mounting assemblies and, more specifically, to a module placement apparatus for implementing self-centering capabilities.
Area array socket connectors are an evolving technology in which an electrical interconnection between mating surfaces is formed. One significant application of this technology is the socketing of LGA modules directly to a socket of a printed wiring board (PWB) or a printed circuit board (PCB). In such cases, electrical connections are achieved by alignments of the contact arrays of the two mating surfaces and, in some cases, an interposer. Once the alignments are achieved, mechanical compression completes the assembly. LGA socket assemblies are prevalent today in the electronics industry, and are commonly used to attach both single chip modules (SCMs) and multi-chip modules (MCMs) to printed wiring boards.
Frequently, the alignments of the contact arrays and the mechanical compression are completed manually or with the assistance of tooling. In general, however, an operator is required to control the plane at which the LGA modules are placed whether the operator has tooling available or handles the connection processes entirely manually. For example, in the manual case, the operator handles the LGA modules and visually centers them until they can be pushed into or toward the PWB or the PCB. This process can lead to damage of socket contacts or the housing of the LGA modules due to the LGA modules being placed at an angle relative to a plane of the socket. In such instances, damage to the LGA site may result and require parts of or the entire assembly to be reworked.